


Benji's not gonna like this

by Iamthebad_wolf



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Emergency Medical Techniques, Injury, M/M, Original character is non binary, Serious Injuries, She/they pronouns in action, Wider relationships hinted to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthebad_wolf/pseuds/Iamthebad_wolf
Summary: While out on a mission, Benji takes a bullet meant for someone else. But during the rush to the safehouse, they lose track of another teammate
Relationships: Benji Dunn & Original Female Character(s), Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Benji's not gonna like this

**Author's Note:**

> Eli is non binary, and uses she/they pronouns, so I switch them up a bit when writing Eli's actions in the stories. 
> 
> This is also just sort of an idea I have for a bigger fic, and I'm just trying to set a few ideas down so I don't lose them. 
> 
> The Benji/Ethan relationship isn't actually seen, merely hinted to, so if you don't ship it, you can ignore it, it's not explicitly mentioned

The doors slams open as the team - or what's left of it - storms in. No regard for the neighbours. Shits gone down tonight anyway, what difference does a door slamming make. 

The team hobble in, Luther taking the weight of Benji's sluggish body. He stopped responding about a minute ago, despite the fact his eyes are still open.

"lay him down here." Eli says, clearing the sofa of all the dusty clutter upon it. There's no care or concern for the objects as she throws them on the floor. They're just books after all, who cares?

Luther puts him down slowly, careful not to jostle him too much. The wound in Benji's side has bled too much, his shirt and skin stained almost black. Eli finds she can't stop staring, but not because of the blood. She's seen people be shot before, she's seen people be killed before. They've just never seen someone take a bullet for _them _before. It's disconcerting.__

__And partly because of Eli and Benji's relationship._ _

__Their relationship is fucked up, broken, how-many-different-ways-can-you-think-of-to-say-non-existant. And yet, still Benji had taken the bullet._ _

__"Eli! Med kit!" Luther's voice snaps Eli out of their little reverie, and they rush up the stairs to find the med kit kept under the bathroom sink, with a load of other supplies. She's pleased to know the safehouse is so well stocked, saddened that they have to make use of the supplies. As she turns to leave, they grab some towels from the cupboard, knowing blood will be involved and towels are as good as anything when it comes to cleaning up the blood. Rushing back down the stairs, Eli finds that Luther has already stripped Benji of his shirt, and is cleaning the skin around the wound as best he can with a bottle of vodka._ _

__Where did that come from?_ _

__"Here. I'm going to need you to shine this torch on the wound for me, okay. Whatever happens, do not move the light. Try not to faint, and try not to puke." Luther tells Eli, taking out all the relevant instruments from the medkit, after handing Eli a small headtorch._ _

__"We can't seriously..." Eli finds their voice weak in their throat. "It's disgusting in here! He could get an infection!"_ _

__"If you know of any other options I'd be happy to hear them, but Benji needs this bullet out now!" Luther practically growls, glaring at Eli._ _

__Eli sighs. "tell me you at least know what your doing."_ _

__Luther gives a halfhearted grin, which is probably just a grimmace, as he turns his attentions to Benji, who is now thankfully unconscious. Given what they're about to do, it wouldn't do to have Benji wide awake and screaming. "The amount of times I've had to fix up your dad, or Ethan, and Brandt, on occasion, is shocking. I don't like it, but I know what I'm doing."_ _

__Eli takes a deep breath, a steadies herself for what is to come._ _

__Thankfully, the procedure doesn't take too long. Luther was right: he knows what he's doing. It takes about thirty seconds of him digging around to find the bullet and extract it. However, if Benji had bled a lot before, it was nothing compared to the amount of blood that poured out of him as the bullet left him. Eli is ready with the towels, pressing hard to try and stem the bleeding while Luther gets ready for the next part._ _

__Eli can't watch the next bit. Again, not because they've never seen people be stitched up before, but simply because it's Benji. Benji groans beneath them as Luther works, and the pain in those groans makes her stomach turn. Benji shouldn't have gotten hurt for her. Eli can take a bullet, they've taken lots of bullets. One more does nothing (in terms of scars littering her body, and the pain shell feel during recovery) and Benji is too good and pure to be experiencing this level of pain right now._ _

__Just as Luther ties off the last stitch, Brandt comes rushing through the door, locking it securely behind him, something Eli and Luther had been too preoccupied to do before. His face is sweaty, his knuckles bruised, and his gun missing._ _

__Luther sets about disinfecting and covering Benji's wound, not paying attention to the newcomer._ _

__"Brandt, where's Ethan?" Eli asks_ _

__Brandt shakes his head. He's breathing too hard to talk, but even if her wasn't... Eli can see the reluctance in his eyes._ _

__"Brandt?" Eli steps closer, the warning tone in her voice. But she knows it's bad news._ _

__"They took him." Brandt says quietly, but the words themselves are loud enough to make Luther turn to face him. "They got Ethan. I didn't even see it happen, one minute we're fighting, the next he's being dragged away unconscious and I don't have the resources to help."_ _

__"Shit." Eli shakes her head, hand on their mouth. They turn to face Benji, lying unconscious on the couch and unaware of the shit show happening. Benji always believes Ethan will be okay. Benji has too much trust in Ethan to get out of a situation unscathed._ _

__"Benji's not gonna like this."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and sorry for any mistakes


End file.
